What a Clone Could Be
by Shadownip
Summary: This is a one shot in the perspective of the clone of Danny in the episode of Kindred Spirits. I had never considered myself to be like all the other ones. I had dreams, I had memories... and yet... The same end result was coming at me. Take on the relationship between Vlad and the Clone.


Don't own Danny Phantom

25/04/2013

**What a Clone Could Be**

A clone.

I knew what I was...

A clone...nothing more and nothing less

However that had been what I had been told, what I had found, observed.

Nothing could change that, but... how can I accept that, when I feel so alive.

My father insists that I am not perfect yet, that soon I will be everything I believe I am. That I will be just as real as the real Daniel.

I know who he is... I`ve seen him through footage... but never in real life.

But he is free, he is real, and he is complete.

I am not.

Confined to a tank as I am, I have yet to experience all life has to offer.

It is a strange feeling however, having memories of the world beyond this tank... but not having lived them first hand.

I am a mere copy not yet suited to experience such things.

It pained me to see my sister Danielle free, exploring the world as she did. She would talk to me often in the beginning, speaking of her adventures, what the world had to offer. We got along quite well, but I suppose that is to expected, how could you not get along with yourself?

I had been at odds with father over her exploring and I being contained, but he explained it well enough.

She was not perfect and she would never be. He could not bare to contain her if she would never survive, and he would not allow himself to get attached.

He decided that letting her explore would benefit them both.

As much as I understood all that, it still felt unfair.

Father did keep me company though, and would tell me so many stories, share so many amazing things, and experiences. He would talk about the future in such a way I couldn't help but let the huge smile that graced my lips.

Even though these stories were meant to make me happy, the pang of never truly experiencing life had me in its clutch.

I wouldn't let it affect me in such a negative way though; Father was teaching me to look on the positives... and to be proud. I still had the future we talked so fondly about. Soon, after everything was finished, I would truly know with my own senses what life would be like.

I could replace the familiar feel of my smooth glass tank, with the smooth caresses of the wind as I flew with Father.

We would often talk about flying together, and we would both smile so readily, imagining the moment so clearly.

Father smiled so often, in the beginning the effort seemed to be alien to him, an act for others.

But over the months spent together, so much had changed for both of us. And it would continue to be as such.

I could tell father was frustrated with how things were progressing. He wanted our _real_ life to start just as much as I did. But he went about it in all the wrong ways.

And made rash decisions.

I tried to tell him it wouldn't work, that there had to be another way. But he would not listen; he had said there was no time for another way... I might not make it that long.

I tried to argue, asked him if putting me under would give him more time. What he was suggesting to attempt was too much. He couldn't send Danielle to do that, and then the real Daniel would learn of everything... They would never get to live in peace, in this house far away from prying eyes.

No, it seemed Father took that as a dream, he would never leave life at that. But I should have known that, he always did want more... if his stories were an indication. But that had never bothered me before, it was just how Father was, and I loved Father. He just needed to learn to love the right way... and I would show him.

But I had been wrong, Father still wanted more. He decided that he would continue with his plan... and put me to sleep. I had protested endlessly, but in the end I could stop nothing. A flick of a switch and I was gone.

I had thought I wouldn't dream, that I would just be.

But I was wrong on that front as well. I dreamed of flying, exploring, living with Father ... living a _life_. Everything I had ever wanted was here with me, in this world of imagination. And even though I knew it was fake, the experience for me couldn't have been any more real.

That was when everything changed however. It was in the moments now that I am remembering all this, as these are my last moments.

Everything had been blurry at first, but I knew I was on the floor, my tank rolling.

Maddie was above me then, I didn't hear her however. As too soon did I find myself begin to bubble into ectoplasm, just as I had watched so many clones do so before me.

But I had never considered myself to be like all the other ones. I had dreams, I had memories... and yet... The same end result was coming at me.

Moments later, through all the pain, Father appeared above me, looking down in both shock and fear.

But moments was all I had. And I realised my dreams were all I had had as well.

And it was in that _moment _I knew; there was no life for me to live. I had no future.

My eyes closed out of existence.

I am, and was, but a clone.

And that was all I ever would be.

No matter how much I wished otherwise, the world just doesn't work like that.

Not for clones.

**AN: Just a short little thing I had to write after re-****watching ****Kindred Spirits. Nothing over the top here, and I'm not sure if anyone has done this before. If so this is my take I guess.  
Not much description is done either, I was trying to do something that closely resembled someone recalling past memories. Also have not done this POV before. Definitely a new experience. **

**Vlad would have been working on his clones for a while, so this kind of relationship seems plausible to me. **

**And I don't feel like Vlad would have used Dani like that unless he had no other choice. **

**This whole thing was inspired by the moment the Danny clone and Vlad looked at each other. The fear... and then the anger. There had to be much history there. **

**Thanks for reading if you have gotten this far! Let me know what you think. **

**I was thinking of actually writing chapters with Vlad and the Clone talking Father to Son, like all the memories he stated, but idk if I can at the moment. **

**Perhaps is the distant future. **


End file.
